1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an antenna module and in particular to an antenna module preventing disengagement of the antenna from the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional antenna module primarily includes a telescopic antenna 10, a plastic housing 20, a metal nut 30 welded on the housing 20, and a cable 40. During assembly, the antenna 10 is inserted through the housing 20 along a C axis. A fastener S1, such as a metal screw, is subsequently fastened through the nut 30 and joined to the antenna 10, such that the antenna 10 and the nut 30 are electrically connected. Furthermore, a signal terminal (not shown) of the cable 40 is welded on an inner surface of the nut 30 to electrically connect the antenna 10.
Since the antenna 10 is fixed to the nut 30 by the fastener S1 but not directly fixed to the housing 20, the antenna 10 may disengage from the housing 20 and rotate around the C axis during usage (as the arrow indicates in FIG. 1), thus adversely decreasing communication stability and operating usage of the antenna module.